Dario
Dario (Japanese: ドリオ Dorio) is a character of the day who appeared in The Flame Pokémon-athon!. He also appeared in The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga. In the anime Dario is an arrogant, stuck-up, and rude Trainer who will go to great lengths of winning a race, even if it involves cheating. He and his wanted to beat Lara Laramie in a Pokémon race, at any cost. He hired to break her arm, thinking she wouldn't be able to enter. However, he didn't count on entering the race for her and riding her . With the help of Team Rocket, Dario soon went into the lead. They were successfully able to knock out a , , and an . They also nearly knocked out Ash and Lara's Ponyta. It looked as though Dario was about to win the race, but out of nowhere, Ash emerged and caught up to him. Dario had his Dodrio Ponyta, but it only delayed the Pokémon temporarily. It then evolved into and defeated Dario by just a few centimeters. Blaming Team Rocket for his loss, Dario tied them up and had his Dodrio use Peck on them. Pokémon 's only appearance was in The Flame Pokémon-athon where it first appeared when it wanted to win the Pokémon Race with his Dodrio. The day of the race had arrived and Dario was riding with his Dodrio, riding in first for most of the race. Suddenly and Ponyta caught up, Dario tries to put Ponyta off balance with a Peck but suddenly Ponyta evolves into a and wins the race sending Dodrio flying with a . Dodrio's only known move is .}} Pokémon competitions Dario has competed in the following : * Big P Pokémon Race - Runner-Up (The Flame Pokémon-athon) Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=結城比呂 Hiro Yūki |en=Maddie Blaustein |cs=Daniel Tůma |fi=Pasi Ruohonen |no=Erik Skøld |es_eu=Pablo Sevilla |es_la=Eduardo Garza |pl=Wojciech Majchrzak |it=Paolo De Santis (K2 dub)}} In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Dario makes an appearance in the series The Electric Tale of Pikachu. In the chapter The Human Race and the Pokémon Race, Dario spooks Lara's Ponyta so that she will be injured and unable to participate in the Fuchsia Free-For-All Race. Unlike in his anime appearance, he spooks Ponyta by himself, without Team Rocket's help. He also hired a bunch of thugs and a herd of , and to help him cheat in the race. He was shown to be a poor sport when Ash won, trying to take the flag away from him. Pokémon This listing is of Dario's Pokémon in the manga: was used in the Fuchsia Free-For-All Race. In the past, it was revealed that he won many races using Dodrio. None of Dodrio's moves are known.}} , and to hold him back. However, they were defeated by . Their only known move is .}} Trivia * Both his Japanese and English names may be a pun on " ", a Pokémon which seems to be his main Pokémon in both the anime and the manga. Category:Kanto characters of the day Category:Anime characters Category:Electric Tale of Pikachu characters Category:Male characters de:Dario fr:Dario (Kanto) it:Dario zh:都利夫